1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to high speed driver circuits.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices typically use driver circuits to communicate with functional blocks and systems. For example, a system-on-chip SoC may use driver circuits to communicate on-chip between a processor and peripherals, or between the SoC and external peripherals. As process technologies advance, the demand for more complex and higher performance devices increases. Higher performance generally requires communication to occur at faster rates across the chip and with external peripherals. Accordingly, driver circuits are expected to drive signals at higher frequencies. However, the stability of higher frequency driver circuits can be limited by jitter and other undesirable effects.